Star Wars: El Despertar de los Sith
by Lord UchihaOMG
Summary: Corren tiempos de desesperación en la República, donde el misticismo, la opresión y la tiranía darán inicio a una horrible guerra que se extenderá como fuego por la galaxia. Una antigua leyenda que se creía un mito cobrara vida y traerá destrucción y oscuridad al universo, apagando hasta la ultima llama de esperanza y libertad. Pero la Fuerza tendrá un camino diferente. AU/OC's
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George Lucas... o sera de Disney? como sea mejor pongo los 2 xD**

* * *

**Star Wars: El despertar de los Sith  
**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Siglos atrás, en el año 2485, una catástrofe apocalíptica se desató y aniquiló la vida en el planeta Tierra, obligando a la rezagada humanidad a formar colonias en diferentes planetas gracias a la avanzada tecnología con la que contaban. En el año 2940 la humanidad había colonizado cientos de mundos, donde los humanos pudieron prosperar y tener una segunda oportunidad en el universo. Las colonias humanas, que se habían expandido por los Mundos del Núcleo mediante viajes a velocidad subluz dentro de _naves durmientes_, establecieron después otras subcolonias de las suyas propias en una región que se llegó a conocer como las Colonias del borde exterior. Años después, por primera vez en la historia, se hizo contacto con varias razas alienlígenas, los Duros y los Rakata principalmente qué, se encontraban en un conflicto de unificación con varias de otras especies después de un siglo de lucha a la cual llamaban "**Cien años de Oscuridad"**, la humanidad no supo con exactitud contra quien era el conflicto, porque recién terminaba la guerra. Lo único que se supo fue que una secta de guerreros rebeldes había formado un monstruoso ejército para conquistar la galaxia, pero después de un siglo habían sido derrotados y los sobrevivientes habrían sido expulsados al exilio en lo más profundo de la galaxia. Los Rakata, una de las principales especies inteligentes de la época, desconfiaron de la humanidad y declararon sus intenciones de aniquilarlos diciendo que ellos venían a volver a empezar la horrible guerra que recíen había acabado.

Para evitar un conflicto armado mayor se instauró una alianza mediante la firma de la constitución Galáctica, en la cual pudieran cooperar en conjunto para convivir de manera pacífica. Sería el 23 de agosto del año 3002 el nacimiento de lo que hoy se conoce como la República Galáctica.

Un siglo después, durante una misión de exploración de los humanos y los Duros de la República al abandonado sistema solar, para empezar la construcción de la _Forja Estelar, _se hizo un descubrimiento. La Tierra, en el más alto sentido de la palabra había vuelto a nacer. La superficie terrestre ahora era constituida de una joven flora y vegetación nueva; numerosas especies animales, algunas ya extinguidas. También de nuevas fuentes de energía capaces de reemplazar fácilmente a las ya existentes. Parte de la superficie constituida de grandes mares, silicatos y orificios volcánicos permanentemente inactivos, con grandes cavernas de minerales, decenas de montañas que se podían observar desde el espacio, y un inusual cráter aparentemente creado por un enorme meteorito, ubicado en lo que siglos atrás fue Europa. Y sobre todo... a los Taungs, ellos fueron una especie belicosa de casi-humanos de piel gris que dominó el planeta Tierra 450 años antes de que los humanos volvieran. Los Taungs y las primeras trece naciones humanas juntó a los Batallones de Zhell; constituidas por varias razas de la antigua República, terminaron luchando por el control de la Tierra. A pesar de ser casi exterminados por una explosión volcánica, los humanos lograron expulsar a los Taungs del planeta.

Después de la batalla, se llegó al acuerdo de que la Tierra seria poblada nuevamente, y por votación del senado galáctico, el planeta Tierra seria nombrada la capital de la República, inventaron el hiperimpulsor, permitiendo al planeta convertirse en la capital. Ubicado en la intersección de varias hiperrutas importantes, incluyendo la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, el Corredor Corelliano, la Ruta Comercial Metellos, la Línea Principal de Koros y el Corredor del Osio, siendo así el centro de la galaxia. Los humanos eran lo suficientemente avanzados como para transformar a la Tierra en una ecumenópolis en el año 3129. La metrópolis a escala planetaria de la Tierra se llamó Ciudad Galáctica. Bajo la República Galáctica, los nombres de la Ciudad República, o Ciudad de los Pináculos también se usaron para referirse a la ciudad.

Después de 2.000 años de paz y prosperidad en la galaxia, en el año 5010, en varios puntos de la galaxia, ocurrieron decenas de levantamientos mandalorianos lideradas por su lider, Mandalore el Indomito en oposición al gobierno establecido por la República despues de mas de 2 milenios de su derrota. Ellos eran un grupo nómada y belicoso basado en clanes cuyos miembros eran de múltiples especies que a menudo servían como mercenarios y contrabandistas. Las hostilidades comenzaron con macabros actos terroristas a puertos espaciales en diferentes sectores importantes de la República, dejando como saldo miles de civiles muertos, y asaltos a varias rutas comerciales vitales. Lo que había comenzado como pequeños grupos rebeldes, se había transformado en la primera amenaza directa a la República, poniendo en riesgo la paz y la seguridad que con los siglos había formado. Como respuesta a esta llamada de emergencia, dio inicio a la primera Guerra civil Galáctica.

En el año 5020, tras los intentos en vano de la República por frenar los violentos enfrentamientos, se vio en la necesidad de crear la primera gran fuerza armada en su historia, para afrontar como era debido a las fuerzas mandalorianos. En los inicios de la guerra civil, la república se vio doblegada debido a que no contaban con un ejército ni una flota armada, sino con fuerzas y naves de diferentes sistemas de la unión para hacer lo que fuera necesario, aunque el debate sobre el establecimiento de un ejército y una armada se había estado presente durante décadas.

Kamino estaba en un sistema de 13 planetas en órbita a una estrella envejecida al sur del Laberinto Rishi, una galaxia enana satélite en órbita hacía y alrededor de la galaxia principal. El tormentoso mundo acuático de Kamino se encontraba en el Espacio Salvaje. Su interior se componía de un núcleo fundido con un manto rocoso y una corteza de silicatos. Hace mucho tiempo el cambio climático sumergió los continentes del planeta inundándolo bajo un océano global que cubría el 100% de la superficie. Salvajes tormentas y potentes relámpagos se podían ver desde el espacio. El senado había designado a Kamino como cuna de entrenamiento del gran ejercito, ocultando su ubicación de los archivos de acceso público. En el año 5021, durante los primeros meses de reclutamiento, se enlisto un estimado de 100.000.000 de jóvenes diversa especies, en su mayoria humanos. Cada unidad se somete a entrenamiento de combate intensivo, y a ciertas unidades con funciones especiales que se les provee de conocimientos específicos, tales como pilotos, artilleros, fuerzas especiales, etc. para enfrentar la amenaza insurgente. No fue hasta el año 5023 cuando la primera fuerza armada de la República entró en servicio, cumpliendo con las expectativas esperadas, ridiculizaron grandemente a las fuerzas de oposición mandalorianas, creando un rayo de esperanza para restablecer la paz en la galaxia. Comúnmente se le conocería como el Gran Ejército de la República, pero tal fue el impacto en la sociedad, que se le dio el nombre de: El gran ejército de clones de la República. Durante la guerra los clones se enfrentaron con muchas situaciones difíciles y a menudo tenían muchas bajas, pero esto se arreglo debido a la mejora de entrenamiento en las instalaciones de Kamino, gracias a los conocimientos de adiestramiento de la humanidad y de las distintas especies a lo largo de su historia.

Para el año 5028, los mandalorianos sufrieron una aplastante derrota por parte de la República debido a su nuevo ejercito armado y su restaurada flota. Ulic Qel Droma, lider de su movimiento rebelde, fue capturado y la guerrra por fin llego a su fin. Durante los próximos veinte años, hubo relativa paz y la galaxia lentamente comenzó a recuperarse de las profundas cicatrices causadas por la guerra. Pero poca fue la paz cuando un mandaloriano se autoproclamo líder, este fue Mandalore El Máximo, amasó grandes fuerzas y llevo a su pueblo de nuevo a la guerra.

Desde los años 5078, la República Galactica era vista por muchos como un gobierno fallido, plagado por corrupción y burocracia imbécil que ahogaba las voces de muchos constituyentes en el Senado Galáctico. La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes formado por varios gobiernos planetarios y sectoriales, así como por mega corporaciones (La Federación de Comercio, La Tecno Unión, El Clan Bancario Intergaláctico, La alianza Corporativa) liderados principalmente por el _señor_ _oscuro_ Conde Dooku, junto con el Virrey Nute Gunray declararon sus intenciones de abandonar la República Galáctica, rechazando cumplir con las tasas ejecutivas, debido a la corrupción del Senado, los gremios de comercio y corporaciones mercantilistas privadas se desilusionaron de la República cuando se aprobó la ley de impuestos a las rutas comerciales lejanas de los sistemas.

Aunque la República reconoció que muchos de sus mundos miembros estaban en rebelión, se rehusó a reconocer formalmente la existencia de la CSI como su movimiento líder, considerando que al hacerlo legitimaría la secesión. El objetivo principal de la Confederación (Mas del Conde Dooku) fue la secesión de la República y formar un nuevo gobierno con el argumento de que la República se había vuelto demasiado corrupta. Los miembros de esta organización se llamaron "separatistas". Llevando a la República a una inminente Guerra Galáctica.

Existe mucha tensión, aunque ninguno de los dos bandos ha actuado oficialmente, La CSI hizo que el miedo naciera en los ciudadanos de la República, especialmente debido al General Grievous, Comandante Supremo de los ejércitos Droide. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría el primer gran conflicto intergaláctico de la historia de la República, miles de jóvenes están siendo reclutados para enfrentar con valor la inminente amenaza separatista en el nombre de la República.

Hasta que el día había llegado, la guerra empezaría.

En el sistema Horuset, al otro lado de la galaxia desde Koros Mayor, se sitúa un antiguo planeta supuestamente inexplorado, llamado Korriban; ahí, se alberga una antigua orden de guerreros oscuros preparando un enorme y abominable ejército alíenigena para tomar venganza tras su derrota durante los **Cien años de oscuridad**.

* * *

**Listo, fin del prólogo, aunque siento que le falto algo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review para que opinen que les pareció. Edite este capítulo poniéndole el prologo para que en el siguiente ya comenzar con lo que es la trama. Esta idea me había rondado por la cabeza por varios años, la e modificado bastante, aunque no sé si en realidad le agradara a alguien. Empezara fuerte, los personajes originales irán apareciendo conforme avance la trama, y jugaran un papel muy pero muy importante para el protagonista.**

**Antes de empezar a publicar los capítulos quiero aclarar varios puntos de la trama para que los lectores no tengan dudas al respecto.**

**El fic es un AU al universo conocido de Star Wars, ósea que varios personajes no aparecerán (Solo algunos), y mayormente se tratara de OC´s.**

**El personaje principal será un OC (Ya se, ya se, claro que no es un Gary stu, lo hice lo más humano posible, así que por eso no se preocupen).**

**Estará relacionado un poco con "Halo", solo con varias razas alienígenas.**

**Habrá mucha diferencia con el universo de Star Wars, lo único que seguirá igual son los Jedi, los Sith, los ejércitos Droide, el ejercito clon, y los planetas.**

**Sera un fic largo, actualizare si el tiempo me lo permite cada lunes, también claro si mi historia la lee alguien xD**

**Eso es todo, las demás cosas las iré detallando conforme avance la historia, para eso les agradecería que dejaran review para saber si mi historia valdrá la pena, y también conforme avance pueden dejar comentarios y críticas al respecto; si les gusto o no les gusto, que le falta y en que puede mejorar, estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer y dejen review me ayudaría muchísimo, los quiero bye: D**


	2. Leyendas

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, será un poco corto a comparación de los otros ya que este es un tipo de introducción a la trama principal. Espero que lo disfruten y agradecería que me dejaran un review, me ayudaría muchísimo para seguir escribiendo, dejen sus opiniones al respecto, acepto críticas constructivas, y así :3**

**Y agradezco a **_**Hadley Doleto**_**,**_** love stories on my mind, layla skywalker, Spikis**_** y **_**Lord Enaris**_** por dejar los primeros review en la historia y por apoyarme en esto, el primer capítulo va dedicado a ustedes chicos y chicas ;) :3**

**Disclaimer: La universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el gran George Lucas... o de Disney :/ Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la escritura:**

Narración: blablabla**.**

Diálogos: -**blablabla**-

Pensamientos y Recuerdos: _**"blablabla"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Star Wars: El Despertar de los Sith"**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Leyendas"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Planeta Tierra- Capital de la República Galáctica**

**Año 5080  
**

* * *

**- Vanqor, un planeta muerto y estéril inundado en miles de kilómetros de secos desiertos, profundos cañones y montañas que se alcanzan a ver desde la órbita, ubicado en los más remotos y olvidados límites de las regiones del borde exterior. Yo me encontraba en una trinchera improvisada en pleno campo de batalla con varios de mis compañeros, y muchos heridos... demasiados heridos. La mayoría rozaban los 20 o 25 años, eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos para la guerra, no sabían qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar cuando la situación lo ameritaba y era de alto riesgo. Unos pensaban en rendirse ante las tropas mandalorianas que nos superaban en número, y otros me pedían que me encargase de ellos para no seguir sufriendo a causa de sus heridas mortales y las terribles enfermedades que contrajeron durante meses y meses de estar dentro en un lúgubre y maloliente hoyo, resistiendo hasta el último aliento esperando la ayuda que tal vez nunca llegaría. Yo trate de levantarnos la moral innumerables veces, muchos me seguían, pero muchos otros no tenían esperanzas de seguir adelante. Era el día 493 en nuestra campaña para tomar el planeta, cientos de mandalorianos atrincherados en sus fortalezas de roca impenetrables y debajo del árido subsuelo, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia nos impedían el paso durante semanas, si no fue que meses. Esperando ansiosos a que salieramos a campo abierto a atacarlos, nosotros... estábamos inmovilizados. Eran las 19:00 horas cuando vigilábamos el campo de batalla escaso de movimiento alguno. Cuando de repente, un escuadrón de exploración de soldados mandalorianos con su irreconocible armadura metálica obscura con detalles azules y su mochila jet Mitrinomon Z-6, nos emboscaron por la retaguardia, saliendo de su escondite de entre varias de cientos de riscos en el terreno, dispuestos para barrer con lo que quedaba de nosotros de una vez por todas... -** El hombre detuvo su relato para tomar aire, haciendo la pausa más dramática hacía su único espectador, un niño, quien yacía recostado en su cama, escuchando atónito y sin habla alguna **- Pero antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa, desenfunde mis pistolas bláster y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los eliminé. Uno por uno fueron cayendo sin vida al suelo, sin siquiera enterarse de lo que había pasado -** Tras decir esto último; el adulto tomo una posé de "soy genial" dirigida al niño. Para después poner un semblante normal - **en ese instante oímos explosiones provenientes del frente de batalla, y nos dimos cuenta de que se estaban retirando, y sobre nosotros pasaron cazas-bombarderos CloakShape de la república disparando contra el enemigo, y cargueros ligeros que traían los refuerzos que por varios meses estuvimos esperando, salímos a la superficie y con la moral en alto empezamos a eliminar a todos los mandalorianos que intentaban huir -  
**

**- ¡Vaya!... ¿y qué pasó después?- **Preguntó asombrado.

**- Pasaron varias horas para que los últimos mandalorianos restantes en el planeta se rindieran. Fue un beneficio haber conquistado ese planeta ya que nos dio el control total del sistema Uziel, tan solo nos quedaba el sistema Florrum, el cual fue nuestro principal objetivo desde que llegamos al sector Sertar. ahí los mandalorianos tenían una gran refinería donde salían decenas de acorazados y demás armamento, fabricados a base de Tydirium; un mineral metálico que al ser combinado debidamente con phrinkite, podía producir una mezcla de phrink casi indestructible. Obviamente yo y mis soldados... sobre todo yo - **señalo** - destruimos esa refinería en cuestión de horas -**

**- ¡Genial! - **Dando a entender que no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que le fue explicado, solo se le ocurrió decir unas cuántas palabras para alabar y subir más el ego del hombre **- Realmente fuiste alguien asombroso abuelo -**

**- ¡Hahahahaha! eso no es nada -** el hombre rió de manera escandalosa, con el ego muy elevado, más de lo usual **- En Vanqor, durante una misión de reconocimiento juntó a mi unidad nos adentramos en unas cavernas obscuras y tenebrosas, dónde tres Gundarks de más de 2 metros de alto nos atacaron para devorarnos con sus grandes garras y afilados dientes -** con un tono de voz grave, hizo un movimiento con sus dedos para "asustar" al niño, cosa que aparentemente había logrado.

**- ¿Y moriste? -** preguntó aterrado, mientras ocultaba medio rostro tras la sabana de color azul marino, pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

**- Si... P****ero sobreviví -** contestó, sin inmutarse por la pregunta.

**- ¿Como lo hiciste abuelo?- **

**- Uno de ellos, el lider, me sujetó con sus grandes manos, me levantó en el aire e intento comerme, pero fui más rápido y le clave mi navaja de fierro en el ojo izquierdo, y hábilmente me deslice hacia su espalda; para después sujetar su cabeza y con todas mis fuerzas arrancársela con mis propias manos. Después los otros dos Gundarks huyeron aterrados de la increíble fuerza fisica de la que era acreedor-** Terminó de hablar, para ver la cara de impacto de su nieto, que si bien en la mayoría de las historias les metía un toque de exageración y fantasía, al parecer el infante no captaba la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción.

**-¡Guau!... ¡Eres increíble abuelito!-** Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama estirando ambos brazos al aire. Afirmando como solo él sabía lo antes mencionado.

**- ¡Hahahahahahahaha!-** rió de manera eufórica.** -Claro que lo soy... ¡Soy el gran Capitán Belrik Westbrook!- **Belrik Westbrook es un hombre de unos 56 años de edad, de ojos oscuros con unos lentes compactos, pelo blanquecino debido a la edad y piel clara con varias arrugas. Belrik nació en el año 5026, en el planeta Corulag, en el sistema Corulus. Se crío en la ciudad Curamelle, la capítal del planeta y asistió a la Universidad Dammon durante su juventud y al cumplir la mayoría de edad fue reclutado y enviado a Kamino para su entrenamiento militar. después de un par de años de entrenamiento fue asignado como Capitán a cargo del batallón de ataque aéreo 17 de la compañía Hotaru, y peleó durante muchos años en la 2 guerra civil galáctica en contra de los mandalorianos.

Shean Westbrook es un niño de 8 años de edad, ojos de un negro profundo y cabello del mismo color, piel pálida y un lunar poco visible en la mejilla derecha, cerca de la oreja. Nació en el año 5072 en la ciudad capital Aldera, en el planeta Alderaan, pero por motivos familiares tuvo que venir a vivir a la capital con sus abuelos, desde hace aproximadamente 3 años y medio. Desde entonces sus padres han estado en un viaje de negocios.

**- Abuelo, eso ya lo se, no tienes que gritarlo cada vez que me cuentas una de tus ridículas historias inventadas - **Shean rodó los ojos y con sus manos tapaba sus oídos. Con una expresión irritada.

Fruncio el ceño **- Mocoso irrespetuoso, deberías de hablarle con mas respeto a tus mayores. Y si lo gritó pues es para que no se te olvide, para que siempre recuerdes la clase de héroe que fui en mi época - **Habló con orgullo y con el ego elevado a niveles indescriptibles. para después suspirar con nostalgia. **- de eso ya van 28 años y ****parece como si hubiera sido ayer -** río por lo bajo, para después cambiar a una expresión melancólica, mientras acariciaba suavemente su pierna derecha, hundido en un gran mar de recuerdos **- Si no hubiera perdido la pierna en Kashyyyk, quien sabe si hubiera podido haber hecho algo para evitar que mis amigos murieran en esa masacre - **Dejó ver una pierna robotica dorada que se extendía desde su rodilla hasta su pie, aún contemplando su brillo.

**- Kashiii... ¿que? - **Preguntó confundido.

**- Kashyyyk... un planeta selvático, donde la jungla en algunos puntos tiene más de un kilómetro de espesor, o de profundidad, dependiendo de donde lo veas. En algunos casos la jungla es tan densa que puedes vivir en lo alto de la misma y caminar sobre las copas de los árboles porque las plantas son duras y densas. Si te caes, lo normal es que caigas durante más de un kilómetro antes de engancharse en una rama u otra cosa y morir atravesado jajaja... Bajo los árboles sólo hay tinieblas. Todo es oscuro y pantanoso, terrible y sucio con todo tipo de criaturitas feas… Muchas cosas blancas y húmedas viven allí, sin ojos. Bolas de carne blanca pastosa y fea sin ojos que absorben cosas como si fueran amebas gigantes… especialmente a los wookiees quienes eran la especie nativa del planeta. Creó que nunca te conté esa historia -** Shean negó con la cabeza -** Bueno... ahí fue donde perdí la pierna, y lo que causó mi baja del ejército -  
**

**- ¡Abuelito! cuéntame la historia, cuéntame - **Preguntó ansioso

**- Si tu decías que eran solo ridículas historias inventadas, no creó que de verdad quieras escucharla - **Tras decir esto, Belrik se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección. Shean le dedico una de sus muy efectivas caras de animalito triste, que de vez en cuando lo sacaban de algún aprieto con su abuela. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Finalmente, Belrik accedió sin poder contra esa mirada.

**- Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo?... Kashyyyk fue considerado un importante centro de navegación para el cuadrante suroeste de la Galaxia. Como tal, se trata de un sistema de importancia estratégica que había sido durante mucho tiempo un objetivo para los militares mandalorianos. El sistema estaba relativamente aislado y se encontraba lejos de las principales rutas comerciales, aunque estaba cerca de la principal ruta del cuadrante suroeste y era la sede de una importante estación de navegación y comunicación de la República. Los mandalorianos lanzaron una fuerza de ataque a escala masiva juntó a los Trandoshanos: humanoides reptilianos largos y bípedos del planeta Trandosha del mismo sistema que los wookies. En una breve alianza acordaron tomar el planeta, Mandalore tomaría el planeta como sede para la construcción de varias fabricas y excavaciones mineras para financiar la guerra; y Los Trandoshianos tomarían a los wookies como esclavos para beneficio propio y hacerse con el mandato total del sistema... ¿porque? Por simple rivalidad desde hace años. Y más se enfadaron cuando eligieron a un wookie como representante del sistema en el senado**. **Los wookies**** eran neutrales en la guerra civil, pero después de la invasión accedieron unirse a la República. En respuesta, mandaron a un batallón de ataque para la defensa planetaria - **Alzó su meñique, señalandose a si mismo, de una manera presumida. Shean sólo asintió, rodando los ojos algo fastidiado.

**- Cuando llegamos a Kashyyyk la situación era tan mala como temíamos; los mandalorianos nos superaban en margen de 5 a 1, simplemente no creímos que pudieramos esta vez - **Sonrió **- Pero ninguno de nosotros contaba con la ayuda de los wookies, ¿Si recuerdas como son, cierto? - **

**- Si, son criaturas con mucho pelo por todos lados ¿no?, Y que rugen cuando hablan -  
**

**- Exacto... Eran geniales, podían estrangular a un humano con sus propias manos, tenían muy buenos conocimientos en ingeniería y eran guerreros valientes y tenaces... Pero aún con los wookies era un suicidio total. Apenas resistimos a las primeras oleadas de ataque. Durante una batalla, mientras defendiamos una aldea importante, el enemigo se retiró, pensamos que habíamos ganado... No fue así - **Guardó silencio durante varios segundos, pensativo - **Empezaron a bombardear sin piedad a las aldeas, las quemaron todas... esos malditos no tuvieron escrúpulos al cometer esos actos tan atroces. Incluso los Trandoshanos rompieron relaciones con Mandalore después de eso, y en un acto más que honorable nos ayudaron a evacuar a los wookies y a defenderlos del enemigo. Pienso que fue demasiado, incluso para ellos - **Suspiró

**- Y tu pierna abuelito - **Shean interrumpió, con una mirada depresiva en su rostro. No quería imaginarse lo terrible que ha de haber sido, ese tipo de cosas no le caían para nada bien.

- **Durante un bombardeo. Evacuabamos a los wookies, por uno de los densos bosques en los cuales creímos que nunca nos encontrarían... Otra vez nos equivocamos - **De nuevo cambió a su expresión melancólica, apretando con su mano fuertemente su pantalón.

**- Repentinamente apareció un escuadrón de bombarderos enemigos maniobrando atravez de las copas de los árboles. Me parecía muy estúpido hacer ese tipo de maniobras con el alto riesgo de estrellarse... Pero luego pensé, son los mandalorianos contra quién nos enfrentabamos en esta guerra. Lanzaron decenas de torpedos de protones sobre nosotros; soldados y wookies, en su mayoría mujeres y niños - **Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza en diferentes direcciones** - Trató de... olvidar esos gritos de esas personas inocentes, pero es difícil - **Abrió los ojos y miró a Shean, quíen lucía muy deprimido - **Mientras bombardeaban, vi que un torpedo caería sobre una wookie quien tenía en sus brazos a un recién nacido. Yo solo corrí hacía ella... Y lo que recuerdo fue que hubó un gran resplandor, y qué alguien gritó mi nombre, uno de mis soldados creó yo. Después estaba recostado en una camilla en una tienda de campaña junto a otros heridos, y pregunté por mi batallón... Y me dijeron que había sido el único sobreviviente -  
**

**- ¿Y qué pasó con la wookie y su bebé? - **Preguntó preocupado, tratando de no imaginarse lo peor.

- **Me dijeron que varios wookies sobrevivieron, pero nadie supó de una wookie con un bebé - **Belrik solo negó con la cabeza, ajeno a lo qué pudo haber pasado en esos tiempos.

**- ¡Cielos!, ¿porque tanto escándalo aquí dentro? -** Los dos presentes se sobresaltaron al notar que en la puerta se encontraba la presencia de Anushka Vimmar. La esposa de Belrik y la abuela de Shean; aparentemente molesta y tranquila, semblante normal de todos los días. Shean al ver a su abuela lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse entre las sabanas y simular que estaba durmiendo emitiendo ligeros ronquidos. Belrik fue el más mortificado en la situación, ya que no sabía cómo explicarle a su querida esposa el porqué Shean seguía despierto, ya que su hora de dormir eran las 9.00pm, y ya era un poco tarde.

Anushka Vimmar es una mujer de 52 años de edad, de ojos color gris y cabello castaño envuelto en una coleta, piel ligeramente bronceada, y con unas cuántas arrugas y de unos 1.68mts de alto; Viste con una blusa de color blanco con varias flores de cerezo, y una falda de color rosa llegándole a las rodillas, encima de su ropa trae puesto un mandil, el cual lleva escrito "Te quiero abuelita" en la parte delantera. Anushka, al igual que Belrik formó parte del ejército de clones; ella estuvo en el escuadrón logístico y médico 99, conoció a Belrik meses antes de su incidente en una campaña militar en el Sistema Alderaan, en el cual nació, en la famosa Ciudad Grieta. Tras retirarse del ejército, después de 2 años de noviazgo, Belrik le propuso matrimonio y se casaron dónde vivieron en la capital desde entonces.

**- ¿Porque Shean aun está despierto?… se supone que debía de estar dormido a las 9:00 en punto, mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto Belrik -  
**Pusó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, con autoridad.

**- Bueno... jajaja... **_**"¿Ahora qué hago?"**_** - **Belrik hablo nervioso. **- veras, es que... "**_**Piensa rápido" **_**me dijo que no podía dormir así que... creí que lo más conveniente era contarle un par de historias para que se cansara y durmiera jajá -** Termino, para ver de frente a su mujer nervioso y marcando una sonrisa fingida.

Anushka solo entre cerró los ojos, no muy convencida, posó su penetrante mirada sobre Shean quien fingía dormir, este solo aumentó la velocidad y el sonido de sus ronquidos exageradamente.

Suspiro. **-Bueno...-** Miro a Belrik **-Quiero que en 5 minutos este dormido ¿de acuerdo?- **Aparentemente Anushka había fulminado con la mirada a Belrik, que lo llevo a sentarse de nuevo, totalmente intimidado por la mujer.

**- Claro mi amor jajá, tu tranquila que yo me encargó jajá **_**"Estuvo cerca" - **_agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses del universo y sus alrededores de que no se haya desatado una cruel y sádica matanza.

**- Buenas Noches Shean -** dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro como si las anteriores amenazas nunca hubieran sido mencionadas, para después seguir su camino por el pasillo. Según ellos, a veces podía tener repentinos cambios drásticos de humor, a lo cual ella solo afirmaba que eran tonterías y que eran producto de su imaginación.

**- Bueno... - **se levanto de la silla a paso lento y camino hacia la puerta verificando que _La_ _Gundark_ que habitaba en la casa ya no estuviera por ahí. Suspiro de alivio._** - "A veces me pregunto cómo pude casarme con ella" - **_dirigió su andar en dirección a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas **- suficientes historias por esta noche, ya es un poco tarde para estar despierto y tu abuela nos matara a ambos si no te duermes cuando antes -** Las cerró, para después tomar la banca en la que había estado sentado y arrastrarla hacia la esquina de la habitación. La habitación en la que se encontraban es de color azul con franjas blancas en las esquinas de las paredes, se compone de una cama del lado izquierdo, con una sabana azul y una almohada. En la pared al lado de la cama hay un hueco que sirve cómo estante, en el cuál Shean tiene varios muñecos y naves a escala del ejército clon, así como varios viejos libros de historia que su abuelo le dio. Del lado derecho de la cama hay una cajonera de madera donde en los cajones inferiores guarda su ropa, y arriba una lámpara acompañada de una foto familiar. En la parte izquierda de la habitación se encuentra un gran armario de madera junto a la ventana, con unas cortinas color blancola pared se encuentra un póster con la imagen de un _Crucero clase-Cabeza de Martillo._ Y en el piso se encuentra una pequeña alfombra color beige, y cerca de la puerta encima de un estante de caoba esta un proyector de holovisión, donde en la parte inferior hay uno que otro juguete perfectamente acomodado.

**- ¡No! –** gritó repentinamente, llamando la atención de su abuelo. **- cuéntame una historia más abuelito, aunque sea una más ¿sí? -** juntó ambas manos y formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, en un intento por convencerlo.

**- Bueno Shean, no creo que eso sea...-**

**- Por favor, la abuela no se enterara, te prometo que esta será la última ¿sí? -  
**

**- Bueno… ¿ya terminaste tu tarea?- **Preguntó.

**- Si - **Dijo.

**- Okey, ¿Ya cenaste? -  
**

**- Cenamos los tres hace 20 minutos – **Afirmó, aparentemente el pequeño estaba ganando la batalla.

Belrik buscó cualquier escusa, pero se detuvo al ver el creciente puchero de su nieto, pero no había algo más poderoso que las amenazas infligidas por su esposa, dudó por un momento sin despegar la vista de la puerta… tanto así lo traían a él. Suspiro cansado, para después dejar de observar la puerta y mirar con una expresión feliz/asustada a su nieto.**- Esta bien Shean, una historia más, pero será la última en mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto nos estamos arriesgando… en especial yo.**

Shean asintió varias veces con la cabeza, siendo consciente del riesgo al que se exponían. Belrik camino hacia la cama mirando de reojo a la puerta entreabierta, y cobijó a Shean con las sábanas, seguido tomó asiento del otro extremo del colchón.

**- Bueno... hay una antigua leyenda, muy antigua, que escuche en mi infancia... -** miró al techo. **- me la contó mi abuelo, el fue un gran cazarrecompenzas en sus tiempos, muy famoso en varios sistemas, viajó por muchos planetas en el borde exterior, y vivió aventuras increíbles -** volteó su mirada hacia Shean. **- Esa historia, según mi abuelo, la había oído en varias cantinas de diferentes lugares muy viejos, y estaba muy convencido de que era real. - **Shean quiso hacer un comentario al respecto, pero guardó silencio al ver que su abuelo empezaría a hablar. **-Hace mucho tiempo existió un grupo de poderosos guerreros provenientes de un planeta llamado Tython, creó... conocidos como los Jedi; ellos, durante muchas generaciones fueron los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia, muchos años antes de los tiempos de la Antigua República. Su verdadero poder provenía de una deidad mística conocida como la Fuerza - **Paró de hablar por un momento, para menear la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recordar la historia** - Por lo que recuerdo... la Fuerza es lo que le da al Jedi su poder, es un... campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes; Nos rodea... nos penetra, y mantiene unida a la galaxia. Algunos pensaban que la Fuerza era como una entidad sensible que podría ser capaz de un pensamiento inteligente... - **Tras afirmar que lo anterior no había sido comprendido del todo por Shean, solo bufó cansado y pensó en una manera menos complicada para continuar. **- Mmm... Algo así como si fuera una especie de Dios, mientras que otros simplemente lo consideraron algo que podía ser manipulado y usado como si fuera una herramienta. Los Jedi intentaron entender la fuerza para que pudieran usar su poder para proteger y ayudar a las personas que los necesitaban. Los Jedi creyeron que la fuerza podría ser aprovechada a través de un cuidadoso estudio y la contemplación para beneficio del usuario y del universo que los rodeaba.** Al ver que Shean había comprendido más o menos bien lo que quería decir, se dispuso a continuar. **- La calma, considerada una actitud de los Jedis, los hizo agentes ideales de paz en tiempos de conflicto o disputa en los inicios de la historia galáctica... sin embargo, a pesar de su poder y sabiduría, los Jedi eran muy pocos. A menudo, eran acosados por los enemigos en tiempos de duda y confusión, corrientes ocultas del mal que desafiaban el orden y el establecimiento en donde ellos servían, siendo estos los señores Sith. Estos oscuros guerreros eran la antítesis, o mejor dicho la contra parte de los Jedi, y la batalla entre ellos llevó la guerra a la galaxia. En tiempos de crisis, los oscuros podían incluso utilizar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para disminuir los poderes de los Jedi. El lado oscuro de la Fuerza trajo consigo una gran tentación para muchos Jedi, para muchos en la galaxia el lado oscuro parecía un camino más rápido y más fácil al legitimo poder, usando sentimientos contrarios a los del lado luminoso empleado por los Jedi, como el miedo y la ira. Sin embargo, fue un esfuerzo auto-destructivo, y muchos Jedi que probaron los poderes oscuros encontraron cada vez más difícil darles la espalda... Aunque algunos Jedi podían ser redimidos de vuelta al camino de la luz, muchos cayeron y se convirtieron en Jedis oscuros, algunos de los cuales se convirtieron en miembros de la orden de los señores Sith.**

**- ¿Pero qué paso con todos ellos? - **Pregunto Shean con curiosidad, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y levantándose un poco, sin quitarse las sabanas de encima.

**- Los Jedi oscuros se reorganizaron y alzaron un ejército animal de abominaciones alienígenas. Sin embargo, incluso enfrentándose a estas encarnaciones del lado oscuro, los pocos Jedis que quedaban... en conjunto con especies como los Duros y los Rakata de diferentes sistemas aliadas en la galaxia comenzaron a repeler a los Jedi rebeldes. El ejército animal fue fácilmente abrumado por el poder de los Jedi y el ejército aliado, pero los Jedi exiliados rechazaron rendirse. Duelos a muerte entre los Jedi se convirtieron en el final de muchas batallas durante décadas. Para la segunda mitad de la guerra, los Sith estaban en un estado de desesperación. Ellos eran simplemente superados en número, y no veían ninguna forma de vencer. Sin embargo, rechazaron rendirse, y combinaron todos sus recursos para esclavizar mentalmente mediante el lado oscuro a una raza alienígena inteligente sensible a la fuerza llamada Sangheili, la cual cayó a merced por el lado oscuro y se convirtió en un feroz ejército de guerreros más temibles y poderosos jamás vistos. Apoyados por monstruosas criaturas, como el Leviatán, los ejércitos del imperio Sith fueron revigorizados. Los ejércitos aliados huyeron despavoridos de terror al ver las habilidades de combate de los Sangheilis y del Leviatán de succionar las esencias de vida hacia las trampas-burbuja en sus espaldas. Sin embargo, debido a los grandes esfuerzos combinados de los Jedi y las demás fuerzas unificadas, los Exiliados fueron continuamente repelidos. La última posición de los Jedi Oscuros fue en el remoto planeta Corbos. Las luchas internas de los Sangheilis, junto con el bombardeo de la recién fundada República, llevaron a la rendición hasta el último de los Jedi Oscuros. Los Sangheilis salieron de su prisión mental y, tras la deshonra de haber sido utilizados por los sith a su antojo, regresaron a su planeta natal, Sanghelios, ubicado en lo que hoy se conoce como las regiones desconocidas de la galaxia. Tras su derrota final en Corbos, los Jedi Oscuros sobrevivientes fueron rodeados por los ejércitos de la República. Despojados de sus armas y armaduras, y quedaron a merced de la justicia de la antigua república. Aunque los miembros de la alianza querían ejecuciones públicas, los Jedi se inclinaron por expulsar a los Jedi rebeldes hacia lo desconocido, esperando que, con el tiempo, ellos vieran el error de sus caminos. En las planicies de un planeta yermo, los Exiliados como eran conocidos en la antigua república, fueron ubicados en naves transporte desarmadas. Varios cazas acompañaron a las naves para asegurar la partida de los Jedi Oscuros del espacio de la República. Los Cien Años de Oscuridad habían terminado. - **Belrik termino su narración, suspirando un poco fatigado, esperando una respuesta de su nieto, el cual, según lo describía su rostro, había escuchado una de las mejores historias en su corta vida de 8 años.

**- ¡Woow!... nunca en la escuela había escuchado esa versión de la historia, ¿Pero qué pasó con los Jedis si se supone que habían ganado?, no eran muy poderosos como decían -** Preguntó Shean un poco inquieto y agitado, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera la que decidiría el futuro de la galaxia entera. Belrik trató de ahorrarse la carcajada para después posar su mano en la cabeza del niño y revolver suavemente su cabellera negra, seguido de un leve coscorrón para qué Shean se tranquilizara, y así continuar su relato.

- **Ya tranquilízate Shean - **Volteó a ver cautelosamente la puerta para verificar que Anushka no estuviera por el pasillo, repitiéndose que ya había tardado demasiado y que en cualquier momento podría aparecer. **- Se dice qué los pocos Jedi que quedaron también decidieron huir al exilió meses antes de la llegada de la raza humana a dónde aconteció todo, debido a que algunos de los Jedi eran humanos, procuraron mantener la orden Jedi en secreto y huir al olvidó en lo más profundo del espacio. Claro que... solo es una leyenda antigua, aparentemente solo un mito del cuál nada se sabe, y qué tal vez los Jedi nunca existieron en realidad.** Belrik habló con un tono de voz triste y apagada, y mirando hacia el piso de madera de la habitación, para después mirar a Shean quien al parecer pudo notar la actitud del adulto. **- Pero... Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual los Rakata nos querían aniquilar sin ninguna razón en el momento en que la humanidad llegó a esta galaxia... creyendo que éramos alguna clase de ejército sith, por el parecido de nuestras especies con la mayoría de los exiliados.**

**- Abuelito, ¿tú crees que los Jedi si existieron de verdad?... Porque yo si - **Preguntó Shean mientras sonreía, más tranquilo de lo normal.

**- Yo... yo aún sigo creyendo en ello, desde el día en qué mi abuelo me lo contó - **Sonrió **- Le prometí a mi abuelo la última vez que lo vi que encontraría respuestas aunque me llevará toda la vida en ello... pero...- **Suspiró, tratando de evitar que una pequeña lágrima furtiva recorriera por su mejilla, volteando a ver a cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los oscuros ojos del niño recostado en la cama. Esos ojos llenos de sueños por realizar y experiencias duras por vivir, esos profundos ojos que emanaban confianza y tranquilidad, iguales a los de Sham'neil, que en vida fue alguna vez su abuelo - **Pero... yo ya soy m-muy viejo, y yo n-no pude... - **Habló con dificultad, emitiendo leves pero audibles sollozos y sin poder evitar derramar la misma lagrima que había tratado de contener. Repentinamente, sintió la mano de Shean sobre la suya, en un intento por confortar a su abuelo.

**- Abuelito... - **sonrió **- Cuando sea grande te prometo qué viajare por toda la galaxia y descubriré todo sobre los Jedi, lo juro... por ti y por tu abuelo. Y te prometó... que me convertire en uno - **Repentinamente Shean abrazo a su abuelo, este tardó unos segundos en corresponderle, ya que estaba impresionado por la repentina actitud de su nieto. Abrazó a Shean, susurrando un débil _"gracias"_ que tal vez alcanzo a oír. Voluntariamente Shean se recostó dispuesto a dormirse, seguido de Belrik quien acomodó las sabanas para luego darle un beso en la frente. Camino en dirección hacia la puerta, apagó las luces con el interruptor, dio una última mirada a su nieto, susurrando nuevamente un débil _"buenas noches"_, para después cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación donde probablemente se encontraría su esposa, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar.

**- ¿Shean ya se durmió? - **Pregunto tranquilamente Anushka, quien estaba sentada en la cama leyendo en su datapad un libro de medicina. Belrik asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de si, camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella dabándole la espalda a su esposa para despojarse de sus botas, sujetando con cuidado su pierna robótica para ponerla sobre el colchón y recostarse suavemente emitiendo un ruidoso bostezo. **- Sabes que no debería dormir tan tarde, es todavía un niño pequeño en desarrollo y debe dormir sus horas de sueño - **Comento, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

**- No seas tan amargada mujer, de vez en cuando tiene que despegarse de la realidad y correr por ahí sin preocupaciones y ser feliz como un niño... y lo menos que quisiera es que esté deprimido por ya sabes que - **Hubo silencio en la habitación por lo recién dicho, Anushka había dejado de leer y bajo un poco su datapad.

**- Lo sé... no lo he olvidado, pero tarde o temprano tiene que saber la verdad, no podemos seguir mintiéndole durante toda su vida Belrik. **Anushka hablo con un tono de melancolía en su voz, mirando de reojo a Belrik quien estaba callado, como si no hubiera dicho o recordado nada en especial.

Hace 3 años, un atentado terrorista tuvo lugar en la capital, donde decenas de personas murieron y cientos más resultaron heridas tras una gran explosión en el principal espaciopuerto del planeta, muy pero muy cerca de la sede del senado galáctico. Según testigos, un Devaroniano de actitud sospechosa llegó al lugar en un aerotaxi, cargando con el un enorme maletín, demasiado grande que fácilmente levantó sospechas Obviamente el puerto no era el objetivo principal de los mandalorianos, pero la aduana republicana era tan rigurosa que terminó estallando en el sitio. Ahí, entre los cientos de personas que perecieron, se encontraron los Padres de Shean; Ry'nor Westbrook y Saathla Oleg, que eran embajadores diplomáticos del Senado en Onderon, el cuál durante ese tiempo estaba bajó asedió mandaloriano, y buscaban de alguna manera un tratado en el cual la república tuviera acceso a las rutas comerciales del sistema para trasportar sus tropas en prevención a una inminente invasión. Después del incidente, Shean fue a vivir con sus abuelos en la Tierra, diciéndole que saldrían de viaje por el trabajo durante un largo tiempo.

**- Ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema, buenas noches - **Belrik apagó la lámpara de al lado sin dirigirle la mirada, acomodó bruscamente su cabeza en la almohada, y sin decir más se dispuso a dormir. Anushka solo carraspeo la garganta, bebió agua de un vaso de vidrio y apagó el datapad para colocarlo en su mesa de noche, seguido de apagar su lámpara y también poder dormir.

* * *

Del otro lado de la casa, Shean aún intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero no lo había logrado. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos intentando de alguna manera cansarlos mágicamente para poder cerrarlos, pero no fue una de sus más brillantes ideas. Tranquilamente salió del cobijo de la sabana y tomo asiento en la cama, sintiendo el gélido piso con sus plantas descalzas. Con pasos cautelosos, abrió lentamente la puerta para después caminar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Después de esto, aprovechando que sus abuelos tal vez estuvieran dormidos, se dirigió a la sala principal de la casa, para tomar asiento en un gran sofá rojo, después de ponerse cómodo encendió el proyector para ver algún programa de Holovisión que aun estuviera transmitiendo a estas altas horas de la noche. Después de confirmar que no había nada interesante que ver, decidió dejarlo en un informativo en el canal _HoloNet News _de la cadena _HoloRed._

La HoloRed es una red de comunicaciones galáctica casi instantánea que fue desarrollada y usada por la República desde hace ya muchos años, es una de las más grandes y poderosas distribuidoras de noticias/entretenimiento en la galaxia. También está al servicio del Senado Galáctico para proveer un tráfico libre de hologramas y otras comunicaciones entre los miembros de los distintos mundos. Aceleraba enormemente las comunicaciones interplanetarias, que previamente dependían de las retransmisiones subespaciales. El sistema de la HoloRed era un gasto extremadamente costoso, tanto por la colocación y mantenimiento de los receptores (financiados por el gobierno) como el equipamiento del consumidor de la HoloRed. De todos modos, era uno de los principales métodos de comunicación en la Galaxia.

Había un corte informativo siendo narrado por Ashii Nermani, una locutora humana muy guapa y popular en la cadena. Su expresión, a comparación de otras ocasiones en las que Shean la había visto, estaba seria.

_**- "Transmitiendo en vivo desde los territorios del borde exterior, nos han comunicado que la flota de la república se dirige al sistema Mandalore después de meses de intensa batalla en los sistemas Taris y Xartun, donde las fuerzas mandalorianas han estado en retirada desde hace ya 8 meses. Se tiene previsto que las fuerzas de la república lleguen al planeta Mandalore en cuestión de horas, quizá en el transcurso del día de mañana conforme avanza la situación. - **_En la imagen, se pudo apreciar decenas de Cruceros clase-Hammerhead comandados por una gran Nave de comando clase-Inexpugnable, junto con cientos de Cazas XC-01 saliendo del hiperespacio **- **_**Al parecer ya han arribado. Les mantendremos informados conforme avancen los... - **_Ashii fue bruscamente interrumpida por el estruendo de una explosión ocasionando que la transmisión se cortara, para después establecerse segundos después mostrando a lo lejos, cerca de los planetas Nog y Akaan una línea defensiva de Acorazados clase-Kandosii mandalorianos, algunos de ellos semidestruidos disparando contra la armada de la república_** - La batalla ha empezado, volveremos con otro corte informativo cuando la línea sea segura. Soy Ashii Nermani, reportando... en directo desde el campo de batalla del Sistema Man...dalore a HoloNet News, Buenas Noches...**_- El audio se corta, pero la imagen aún transmite mostrando un enjambre de cazas de distintos bandos combatiendo en el espacio, con una lluvia de lásers rojos y verdes disparadas en todas direcciones. Sentado en el sillón, yace un Shean con expresión estupefacta.

**- ¡Wooow!.. qué asombroso - ** Al ver qué la transmisión se cortó, miro pensativo el proyector. Y lentamente entrecerró sus ojos -**... bueno, creó... - **Bostezo, apagó el proyector y se pusó de pie, con su mano derecha tallando suavemente uno de sus ojos - **Creó que tengo sueño..."_como sea, es mejor que me vaya a dormir antes de que la abuela me descubra" - _**Shean dio unos cuantos pasos, para después estirar ambos brazos a cada lado, y empezar a correr en sixsag por el pasillo simulando ser algo más o menos parecido a un caza estelar.

Se detuvo al llegar al marco de su puerta, y abrirla lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara. Tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, caminó rápidamente a su cama para lanzarse bocabajo encima de su colchón. Después de cubrirse con la sabanas. Posó su mirada en el techo mientras lentamente iba cerrando sus orbes negros. Pero sin dejar de pensar en la leyenda de los Jedi que le fue contada por su abuelo. ¿Acaso sería real? No lo sabía, sonaba muy fantasiosa e irreal hasta para él. Pero después de ver la actitud de su abuelo, dudó que fueran puras tonterías inventadas. Giró su cabeza hacía su izquierda, en dirección a la ventana, la cuál dejaba ver de lejos la inmensa ciudad planetaría. Estuvo así unos segundos, logrando que por fin el sueño empezara a hacerle efecto. Cuando un estallido logró que se sobresaltara. Después de unos segundos varios estallidos similares se pudieron escuchar. Shean logró reconocer ese sonido perfectamente, eran fuegos artificiales. -** "¿Porqué habra fuegos artificiales?... Que yo recuerde hoy no es un día festivo, ¿ó si?" - **No pudó ver de donde provenían, si del centro o de algún lugar cercano a la residencia, pero por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana pudo distinguir resplandores rojos, azules y verdes, efectivamente la gente celebraba algo, algo que Shean desconocía completamente. Talvez mañana por la mañana lo sabría por sus abuelos ó en algún comunicado de la Holored. Sólo ignoró los ruidos del exterior y en un parpadeo cayó totalmente en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Listo, aquí el primer capítulo, no hay mucha acción en este pero a partir de los que siguen nadie estará a salvo Muajajajajaja okno :p Esperó que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un review diciendome qué les pareció y cómo podría mejorar. La narración no me dejó muy convencido del todo, no se, sólo diganme si la narración estuvo bien para cambiarlo a partir de los otros capítulos. Para los qué no conozcan mucho de Halo busquen en Google lo qué es un "Sangheili" y listo. Y cualquier duda que tengan sólo dejenla en un review, yo las contestare en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer y nos leeremos en la próxima :3**


End file.
